


Shawn Mendes II

by conormonaghan



Series: Shawn Mendes [2]
Category: Jonas Brothers, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Breeding, Deepthroating, Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conormonaghan/pseuds/conormonaghan
Summary: Nick Jonas and Shawn Mendes hook up after a drunken conversation.





	Shawn Mendes II

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com

I’m drunk and things are escalating quickly. Shawn’s shirt is already off and my tongue is in his mouth and my hands are in his pants. It’s warm inside his pants. I run my hands up and down his ass and feel it through his underwear. It feels like he wears boxer briefs.

The feeling isn’t enough.

I let my hands walk up his lower back and then downward again. His back is muscular, much more muscular than I expected from a little twink. I slide my fingers below the waistband of his underwear and down far enough to grab one of his ass cheeks in each hand. I can feel his body tense. Maybe he’s uncomfortable. I stop kissing him. I lift my right hand from the globe of his ass and retract it as far as I can, stretching his jeans and the cotton of his underwear to build leverage and then I bring my hand down hard on his ass. Something between a grunt and a moan escapes his shaking mouth. His face is already flushed and sweaty.

I am surprised that he has chest hair. It’s just a few strands, right there between his pecs. They turn me on. I thought I saw them earlier in the night through the gap at the top of his button-down shirt, but I couldn’t be sure in the dim light of the venue. Now that his shirt is on the floor, I see them. This kid is a man.

I slide my tongue back into his mouth. I can tell he likes the kissing. He’s passionate about it, like a high-schooler. I wonder if this is how he kisses women. He’s so absorbed by the kiss that he doesn’t seem to quite know what to do with the rest his body. His hands just dangle above my hips.

He’s probably never actually done this before. He needs to be told what to do.

I yank his jeans below his ass. They drag his underwear partially down, such that the upper half of his ass is exposed. I slap his ass with my right hand again. I love the sound it makes.

I lower his jeans further and they fall and bunch around his ankles. We’re still kissing, and his underwear are now exposed and clinging to his thick thighs. My fingertips are beneath the waistband again and my palms are on his ass. I glance down and see a mound of pubes peeking out above his underwear. 

I’m glad that he doesn’t shave. What straight man would?

I pull my shirt off and toss it onto the ground. I let him stare at me for a moment. Stare at my bare chest. I know fags like staring at my chest hair. His eyes widen. His face is so red and sweaty. I want him. I slam my lips against his again and grab his ass and slap it, harder this time. Then again. He moans into my mouth.

I kiss his lower lip and bite it. When I move away, his mouth is hanging open slightly, waiting for my tongue to return, but I take hold of his brown hair with my right hand and pull it back roughly, twisting his neck in a backwards arc. I love being in control. His mouth is still hanging open and he’s still sweaty and he looks panicked. He’s a lot taller than me. I guide his face down to my chest. I let his mouth linger around my nipple. He seems clueless, frightened, but he realizes what he’s meant to do. What he wants to do.

He kisses my nipple. Just lips at first, and then tongue.

I slap his ass again with my right hand. The loudest smack so far. I love the feeling of his mouth vibrating against my nipple. He’s moaning. He likes it. I lift my left arm and cross it behind my head. I can feel his tongue sliding over my nipple. I can feel him sucking on it. What does the hair taste like?

His mouth wanders to my armpit. There’s still an awkward tension in his body. Hesitation. Confusion. But after a few seconds, lust. I feel his warm tongue slide over the hair in my pit.

I’ve always been dominant in bed. A thick seven inch cock. Women love submitting.

But something about this kid is taking me further. Making me want to do filthy things. It’s probably because he knows why he’s here. He knows the rumors about him, about us. He knows that we’ve only ever spoken a half dozen time in spite of those rumors, and yet he still approached me at the party earlier tonight.

We talked about music. Girls. I could tell he was tipsy, and I was tipsy, so I brought it up.

“Have you seen the picture of us?”

“Us?”

He pretended to be confused, but he had that radiant, infectious smile on his face. He knew what picture I was talking about. He had the seen the picture. The picture of him riding my cock. Allegedly.

Except my cock is bigger and thicker than the one in that picture. And here we are. I know he wants to be dominated.

My index finger is running up and down his crack. His crack is sweaty. For a second time tonight, I’m surprised. He has chest hair, but no hair down there. The body of a man and the ass of a boy. 

I apply some pressure with my finger and work it deeper between his cheeks to locate his asshole. He’s still licking my armpit. I question what my sweaty pits must taste like. Then I put my hand on his shoulder and push him down to his knees. He is looking up at me from the ground.

I’m not a modest guy and I’m turned on. I unzip my pants and let them fall to the floor. I step out of them. His eyes are staring at my bulge. You’ve seen it. He’s staring at the same bulge that I grab in photoshoots and he’s staring at the same white Calvin Klein underwear that you fantasize about me in. Except he gets to see the real deal. My real bulge. Because my fat cock is tenting the underwear.

After a few moments, he stares up at me. He wants me to tell him what I want him to do. I won’t.

Because he wants it. He knows what to do. He starts kissing my cock through the cotton of my briefs. He hesitates, but eventually his hands make their way to my underwear. He cautiously lowers the waistband and then his mouth is around my cock. It sinks down my shaft. I can tell he’s never done it before because he gags repeatedly after just a few inches. But my hand helps him deepthroat it. Inch by inch.

I let out my first moan of the night when I finally bury his face in my pubes. He is looking up at me. His eyes are bloodshot and watering. I am so close, feel like I’m about to bust a nut, but I don’t want to. I want to nut in his ass. I want to pop his cherry and dump a huge hot load in his ass.

So I pull out and let him tongue my sweaty balls. He takes them in his mouth and sucks.

I was looking forward to scolding him for trying to beat his meat while he worshipped my body, but I guess he has an intuition for servicing a man. His hands are on the ground, ignoring his own hard cock. His black boxer briefs are still halfway on his naked body, and they’re tented.

I have to admit: even from this angle,  it looks like this 6’2’’ kid is hung.

I know he deserves more. He wants more. I grab him by his underarms while he’s still licking my balls and pull him off the ground and start kissing him again. I kick my underwear off and push him back onto the bed and fall on top of him, still kissing him. I drag his underwear down his legs. His hard cock flies back up and slaps against his stomach. His cock is huge. I kiss him a few more times and then I stand up on my feet and turn around. I spread my ass cheeks and lower myself onto his face. My ass is like the rest of my body. Hairy, but manicured. Right now I’m sure it’s sweaty. I bet it smells like a man. Tastes like a man. I’m looking down at his penis. His hands are by his side even though his face is being smothered, but his cock is twitching. It takes a few moment, but then I feel lips press against my hole. I feel his tongue slide up and down my crack.

Eat that ass Mendes.

I feel his hands on my ass. He has one hand on each cheek and he’s parting them even further even though I’m already sitting on his face. His hands knead my cheeks and I feel them slide slowly up my back and then I feel his fingernails dig long red tracks down my back and I feel his tongue make love to my man hole and I feel one hand grip my hip and the other run up my side and make its way to my chest and rub my pectoral and dig through my coarse brown hair and pinch my nipple and I moan and I start riding his face.

Then both of his hands are on my nipples and they’re huge and manly and warm and he’s rubbing my nipples with his index fingers and pinching them with his thumbs and eating my ass and then I feel a hand on the back of my head pushing me down towards his cock and I’m intoxicated and I let it tell me what to do.

I stare at his dick and then it’s in my mouth and sinking deeper and deeper and I’m gagging and my eyes are bloodshot and I’m choking on cock but I can’t stop moaning because of the feeling of his tongue circling my hairy rim, pushing in and out of my asshole, except it’s not a tongue anymore.

It’s a finger. Then two fingers. Then three fingers. And his cock is buried in my throat and I can’t breathe and my mouth is rubbing against his wiry pubes and then I’m doggystyle on the bed except he has my body flattened out to where my chest and my legs and my face and my cock are all rubbing against the sheets.

Me. 

Nick Jonas. 

Face down on a hotel bed with nine inches of raw fat Shawn Mendes cock pumping between my ass cheeks.

I feel his hand slide underneath me and find my limp dick. I busted my nut thirty seconds after he penetrated my ass, so now I’m just taking huge cock up the ass for his pleasure. He strokes my spent penis and gathers the semen in his hand. The thrusts in and out of my ass slow down. I feel him pause and coat his dick with my semen. Then he resumes slow, gentle descents into my stretched hole.

He’s fucking my own cum into my ass.

I am still face down. I can feel both of his hands on my ass cheeks while he fucks me. He squishes my cheeks together to give his cock more friction. His hands are large, warm, and sweaty, but soft. I realize that his underwear are wedged between my face and the sheets of the bed. I stare down at them and then run my tongue up and down the inside of his briefs. I can smell and taste his sweaty ass in the cotton.

I feel his thumbs walk the path down between my cheeks into the cleft of my ass and they tease and stretch my stuffed rim in opposite directions. Then I feel his index fingers pass my rim alongside the shaft of his cock and then more than one finger and then I know that Shawn Mendes is penetrating my ass with his hands and cock at the same time. Double fisted and fucked by a nineteen year old twink.

I don’t know how my ass is taking it. I know I’m stretching, too much, but I can’t tell him to stop.

I just moan.

Then I feel his hands leave my ass and he falls on top of me with his cock still stuffed in my butt and his arms slide under mine and pull my arms back and his hands grab either side of my face and the index finger and middle finger of either hand slide into my mouth and pull on my cheeks as he starts plowing my ass with his huge cock and I can feel his body bouncing up and down on top of mine and with each thrust into my hole I can hear his sweaty pelvis slamming against my sweaty ass and I can feel his wiry pubic hair grinding against my contracting ass cheeks and I can hear his bare cock bottoming out inside my loose asshole with an explicit wet plop and I can taste my own ass and my own semen on his long fingers as they drag inside my cheeks and I know that Shawn Mendes is busting a nut inside my ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can read early drafts of my future work as they become available at www.conormonaghan.com


End file.
